Grapple Gun (Nolan Films)
A magnetic gas-powered Grapple Gun was designed by Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises. This was one of the first pieces of equipment acquired by Bruce Wayne when he began building his new identity as Batman. The grapple gun is tested for a maximum of 350 pounds and fires a retractible, detachable and replaceable line used for climbing or descending several stories in seconds and swinging across gaps and from large structures, as well as to incapacitate targets. The device is holstered on the back of the utility belt on his Nomex survival suit. History 250px|thumb| ''Batman Begins'' After being introduced to the Applied Sciences Division, Bruce Wayne bought the grapple gun alongside a Nomex survival suit and an armored car. He later used the grapple gun to get on a rooftop after Scarecrow set him on fire and also used it to escape a bunch of prisoners under the influence of the villain's fear gas. ''The Dark Knight'' Batman used the gadget multiple times during his final confrontation with the Joker, mostly notably to save a few hostages and save the Clown Prince of Crime after knocking him over a ledge. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' After a group of robbers escaped on their motorcycles with some hostages, Batman used something to yank one of them away from the vehicle off-screen. It is the only implied use the gadget in third film, the prop itself is never seen. Functions * The grappling line could be made to pull a target to the user or pull the user to a targeted area or vantage point. It could lift the user up like an elevator or pulley system seconds after the line made contact with the surface, as well as slow the descent of the of the user similarly to rappelling. The force and speed at which the line pulled was more than enough to launch, flip or send people flying through the air. * Batman could reconnect the gun to his belt while a grapple line was extended, allowing him to grapple without holding the device and using his belt as a harness, while activating the grapple line by pushing a button on the middle of the belt. His primary use of this feature was to make it appear as if he could fly seamlessly while concealing the line, resulting in a type of wire-work. * The gun could be used to ensnare, trip, lasso, drag or suspend targets, usually upside down, similarly to jungle traps. The line would usually be seen tethered to another object or structure to pull a person off the ground. Batman could tether the line to multiple individuals and restrain them, as well as the fact that the lines were detachable and could be left to restrain a person, while it was replaced by another. Behind the Scenes * The device is based off of the traditional use of Batropes, as many versions of Batman have had grappling-hook pistols after Michael Keaton started using one in the 1989 film. Gallery file:BBComicGrapple1.jpg file:000pqk65.jpg|prepping for shot External links * Grapple Gun at ''Dark Knight Trilogy'' wiki Category:Objects